kodochafandomcom-20200213-history
Back together
The episode opens with Tsuyoshi opening the mailbox, expecting something. However, he becomes quite upset when he sees he does not get whatever it is, while meanwhile, Fuka thinks about the relationship Sana and Akito have right now, and her own with Takaishi. Aya asks why Tsuyoshi is sad that morning, and he says he couldn't get tickets for the Teen Net-sponsored Valentine's Day festival, despite mailing 117 requests. However, he sees that everyone else got one, including Aya, meaning he can go. The whole school is excited to go to the festival, all but Akito, who must train that day. Fuka thinks on how Sana still hasn't figured out how to approach him, and sees the contrasts between their relationship and the one between Aya and Tsuyoshi. Fuka, however, ponders her own relationship more with Takaishi. She wants to talk to him more often, but he often is busy with others. She thinks that he's spending that time with Shizu, his girlfriend, but in reality, he's already broken up with her. They eventually get in touch with each other, and Takaishi tells her he's coming out the the festival. They both want to tell each other that they've broken up with their significant others since they last met, but they miss their chance. Fuka, believing Takaishi to still be with Shizu, feels very bad for coveting him. Meanwhile, the Producer Tsu introduces a new segment to Kodocha, where Zenjiro and Sana go out on the street to solve problems. They are skeptical of the idea at first, as they've done very similar things before, but Tsu insists that they do it. They are forced to wear obnoxious purple costumes, and go out asking to help people in love emergencies. However, they find nothing. The festival has begun, but both Fuka and Takaishi try to leave. Fuka says she needs to do gymnastics class, and leaves quickly, while Takaishi is made to stay. Akito is later convinced to join the festival when he learns there's sushi, and then catches Aya when she trips. Takaishi sees this, and assuming he's still with Fuka, rushes in to call him out. A fight nearly breaks out between the two. Sana and Zenjiro hear about the festival, and move in quickly. Their presence attracts huge crowds, and in turn prevents the fight from happening. Learning the events surrounding it, the two explain that both Fuka has broken up with Akito, and Takaishi broke up with Shizu. The fight prevented, they now realize they Takaishi and Fuka can get together now. They take him to her, and forced to talk to each other. However, Aya warns that Sengoku may crack down on them if he learns that this is happening. Sana tries to prevent them from filming the scene for their show bit, but Rei drags her away. However, things get more interesting when Sumirei comes from no where, demanding that Zenjiro limbo with her. This catches the attention of the cameramen, and a fireside party immediately begins. Fuka and Takaishi are able to explain everything to each other, and it is agreed that they will be together from now on. Appearances *Sana Kurata *Rei Sagami *Akito Hayama *Fuka Matsui *Tsuyoshi Ohki *Aya Sugita *Hisae Kamayai *Shinichi Gomi *Yuta Takaishi *Yuno Shizu *Sumirei Ando *Zenjiro *Tsu *Babbit Trivia *This is the episode where Kodomo no Omocha is officially shortened to Kodocha. Category:Episodes